


Asserting Loyalty

by Su_Do_Nim



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Asia, Consensual, Cunnilingus, Dialogue, Edenian, Erotica, F/F, Fantasy, Female Come, Grinding, Lesbian Sex, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Canonical, Orgasm, POV Third Person, Porn, Pubic Hair, Sex, Smut, Tarkatan, Tribadism, Undressing, breast groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Do_Nim/pseuds/Su_Do_Nim
Summary: Uncertain times lie ahead for Outworld. Its empress needs allies that she can count on...





	

"Hyah!" Exclaimed Jade, driving her fist into the punching bag. She immediately followed with a chop from the opposite hand, then a kick to the side of the practice target. She quickly stepped back as though pulling away from an enemy that had recovered. Now beyond arm's reach, she extended her bo staff and struck the bag with a jab. To finish, she twirled, slammed the side of the bag at head height, then swept it underneath as though knocking out its legs. 

Planting her staff on the floor, Jade took a deep breath. Beads of sweat rolled down her forehead and neck. Her muscles were hot with the increased blood flow. While resting, her eyes were pulled toward something at the edge of her sight. Turning, Jade saw that Mileena was gazing back at her from the other end of the training room. Mileena saw that Jade was now returning her look and so turned back to striking her own dummy. 

Jade swept her gaze toward one of the guard positioned along the walls of the room to see if there was any reaction. The man stood stock-still, not giving any indication that he had noticed the interaction with the empress.

It was still odd coming to terms with that. Jade had always considered Mileena her social equal, both of them having served under the emperor. However, since Shao Kahn's death, Mileena had ruled Outworld; thus Jade now served Mileena. 

To Jade, Mileena seemed to have matured since taking power. No longer did the Tarkatan giggle childishly at the thought of decapitating her enemies. She was more upright in her behaviour. She focused more on her obligations and less on her rivalries with Kitana. She even dressed more respectably. 

While thinking on this, Jade retracted her staff, and left to bathe.

•••

After Jade was finished reclothing, she made to leave the training building. On her way out, Mileena approached her, flanked by her guards.

"I would like to have a word with you, Jade. _Privately_." The empress hissed. The guards took the hint, bowed, and departed. Once they were out of earshot, Mileena beckoned to her green-clad subject. "Walk with me." 

She lead the two of them on a path winding from the training center, through gardens, to the palace. "I am aware that you are not yet entirely comfortable with my change of status, Jade."

Jade didn't respond, but she worried that Mileena was calling her loyalties into question; and with someone like Mileena in power, this could be a dangerous allegation.

"But you are not the only one," she continued. "Others have claimed that I am unfit to rule. Some believe themselves to be better suited. I believe that conflict is approaching."

By now the pair had arrived at the palace and were nearing the empress's residence. "I want to continue to talk in private." Mileena stated. A pair of guards admitted the two women into the imperial chambers.

Once inside, Mileena resumed. "You are a fierce warrior, Jade. With each day your skills improve, and you grow stronger still." 

While listening, Jade cast her gaze about the bedchamber. Invaluable works of art and craftsmanship lined and covered the walls that surrounded an excessively extravagant bed.

"And in struggles for power, it is essential to have the ensured loyalty of such warriors." Mileena went on. "So can I be sure, Jade? Can I be sure that if it comes to it, I will have your sincerest loyalty?"

"Of course, Empress." Jade responded cooly.

"No," Mileena swiftly turned back toward Jade. "Not good enough. Don't answer as you are expected to answer." She strode over to the Edenian until they were less than arm's reach from each other. Mileena pulled down her mask, unveiling the Takartan fangs on either side of her mouth. As she spoke she strode forward. Jade back-pedaled cautiously until she was against a wall. "Look into my eyes and tell me, honestly, that you would stand by me if I called upon you. That you would aid me if I needed you. That you would _die_ , if I asked you to."

Jade looked straight into those slit-pupil, orange, demonic eyes behind wild, black hair. Jade contemplated. Officially, she should be committed to Mileena anyway; but personally, she felt that her loyalties should lie with Kitana. However, her metaphorical sister was missing for some time now. Jade's only concern with pledging allegiance to Mileena was the possibility that Kitana would be considered an enemy later on. The last thing she wanted was to be at odds with her old friend.

Kitana, though, wasn't here right now. Mileena _was_. And every additional moment she took to answer, the less authentic her word would seem. 

Jade stared deep into those horrific eyes. "Yes, I will do anything that you ask of me, Empress Mileena." She responded sincerely. 

Mileena only studied Jade's face for a moment. Then she nodded, accepting the promise. "That's a good start." She pulled down Jade's mask and stepped forward to press their lips together.

Jade was shocked and attempted to pull away, but Mileena stepped forward, pinning her to the wall. Her arms were held at her sides by the Tarkatan. 

When Mileena eventually pulled away, Jade then saw unmistakeable lust in her eyes. The Edenian was baffled, but couldn't manage to utter a question.

Mileena released her and walked over to the bed, sitting on it. "Come here and prove your devotion to your empress." She purred.

Jade's heart drummed in her chest. Still confused but very much aroused, she obeyed the order. 

Once on the bed, Mileena immediately tackled her with another kiss. This time she grasped either side of Jade's head. Mileena's tongue intruded upon Jade's mouth, tasting the her. Mileena ground herself against Jade's thigh. Their entire torsos chafing together. 

Jade's initial astonishment receded as time went on. Her hands fell on Mileena's hips. The Tarkatan's libido was contagious. She moved her leg to assist the empress in her grinding. Her hands moved up her partner's sides until she was cupping her breasts. She could feel Mileena moan at this. 

Mileena sat up, straddling Jade. She undid her top and tossed it aside; presenting her lover with a splendid view of her chest. She moved back and pulled Jade up to a sitting position. She gently brought the Edenian's mouth to her breast. 

Jade began by kissing the peak, the sucking. She tended to the free breast with two fingers, softly contorting the nipple. 

"Ohhhh... mmmm..." Mileena bit her lip as she watched her partner at work. 

Retracting her head with a quiet _pop_ , Jade switched breasts. She treated this side to all of the attention that she had given the other. By now, Jade was lying atop Mileena, pleasuring her chest. 

"Ahhhhnn. A satisfactory warm-up," Mileena's voice was breathy. "But my patience has run out." She guided Jade off of her and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Jade followed her indications and kneeled on the ground before her empress. 

Mileena lewdly removed the bottom half of her outfit; leggings, boots, and all. Looking between her lover's legs, Jade was tantalized by the damp orifice surrounded by dark, chaotic hair. 

"Demonstrate your allegiance to your empress." Mileena commanded slyly from the bed. She spread her legs apart to give Jade greater access. "Eat me."

Jade was nearly drooling. She dropped her head between the Tarkatan's legs. She grabbed the backs of Mileena's legs and pulled herself close enough that her breath on the genitals caused the empress to shiver in delight. 

Jade kissed the slick lips and felt the hair tickle her muzzle. Mileena sighed and pet her head. Working past the outer lips, Jade opened her mouth and extended her tongue. She was met with the flavour of Tarkatan cunt. Mileena's juices mingling with her saliva.

"Ah! Ahhhhh... mmf... gahhhh..." Mileena moaned. Leaning back, she rested her legs on Jade's shoulders and crossed her legs behind the Edenian's back. Her finger passed through Jade's dense hair. 

Jade swapped methods as the ate. Licking with the flat of her tongue, penetrating, zigzagging, and more. Her partner was definitely enjoying this; Mileena's hips rolling and twisting. Jade felt the Tarkatan's juice continue to flow. She swallowed it now and then. The nectar spread further across her face as time went on. 

"I... hahh... believe... ooo.... believe we've... f-found... Ah!... your mmmouth's... ohhhhhh... true calling... yesyesyes... ahnnn..." Mileena gasped. Jade moaned appreciatively in response. 

"Keepgoing keepgoing..." Mileena's grip on Jade's hair tightened. Jade nibbled and licked the bud atop the empress's folds. "GAH!" She gasped, "DON'T YOU DARE STOP. AAAAHHHAAAAHH..." the Tarkatan screeched venomously.

Jade now worried that Mileena would tear the hair right off her head. She felt the pain of sharp nails on her scalp, but did not let this distract her. To finish her lover off, Jade sucked gently on the bud.

Mileena's back arched on the bed, her eyes snapped shut, and her legs clamped Jade's head against her crotch. "RAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The empress screamed as her orgasm tore through her. 

Jade's head was pinned in place through the climax. Mileena's flood flowing directly into her mouth, Jade swallowed most of it. When Mileena's legs finally relaxed enough, Jade pulled her head free. Ribbons of come lingered on her lips as she stood. 

Mileena, having centered herself on the bed, was regaining her breath. She beckoned the Edenian towards her. "Let me clean you." Jade crawled up to her and the empress ran her tongue over her lover's face.

"Delicious." Mileena remarked about her own taste. She noted that Jade was still clothed. She locked lips with Jade and undressed her. 

Now that Jade was as bare as she was, Mileena groped her breasts. She toyed with the dark caps atop the fleshy mounds.

"Mmph..." Jade struggled to contain her pleasure. She was grinding herself against Mileena's thigh. 

"Mmm, yes you've behaved long enough." The empress sat up with her thigh still against Jade's mound. She lifted the Edenian's leg so that her foot was beside Mileena's head.

With her leg this high, Jade fell onto her back. She looked up at Mileena who now sat up with her arms wrapped around Jade's leg. This left her wide open for the Tarkatan to press their crotches together. Mileena locked eyes with Jade while she rubbed their cunts together. 

As much as it excited Jade to stare into the eyes of her partner, it grew more difficult with each stroke. Mileena had her huffing along with the tempo of their frolicking. The Edenian's head rested on the bed and her eyes rolled back. "Ah... ah... ah... ahhnnnn... gah..." she panted. 

After a considerable amount of grinding their lubricated cunts together, Jade felt that familiar sensation coming on. The sensation of anticipation right before the crash. "I'm... hah... about, to... ohhhh... ahh..." she stammered.

Mileena smiled in understanding. "Good," she gasped. "Please your empress... once... once more and come... come... come with her." She maintained a consistent pace only slightly faster than what they had been doing. 

Both of their mouths were agape, desperately attempting to suck down the air need to fuel their climaxes. Mileena still clung to Jade's leg with a death grip while Jade did her best to look up at her partner. They were soaked in both sweat and their nectar. The moist squelching of their chafing genitals was nearly drowned out by the hungry gasping and sapphic moaning. 

"Now... hah... come with me... come WITH MEEEEE!!!" Mileena screeched. 

"OOOHHHHHHHHAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Jade responded. 

The heavenly sensation of climaxing shot through them together. 

When her muscles finished clenching, Mileena collapsed to Jade's side. They laid there until Jade had the breath to speak. 

"Was that to my lady's satisfaction?" 

The Tarkatan empress gave a toothy smile. She managed to raise herself so that she was over Jade with an arm on either side. Those predatory eyes looked deep into the Edenian.

"It was. I foresee a place for you close at you empress's side." She lowered herself until her face was mere millimetres away. "Very, very close."

End

**Author's Note:**

> The idea was that this takes place shortly before the events of Mortal Kombat X. Mileena hasn't been dethroned by Kotal Kahn yet, and Jade appears in this story despite not appearing in MKX.


End file.
